A communication system including a transmission circuit to transmit a signal from a transmission electrode and a reception circuit to receive a signal through a reception electrode capacitively coupled to the transmission electrode has been known. The reception circuit restores a transmitted original data pattern from the received signal. At this time, the original data pattern cannot be accurately restored due to an influence of inter-symbol interference (hereinafter, also referred to as ISI).